WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Core
An Enantiomorphic Reactor Core can take the extreme energy of nether stars and draw continual power by destabilizing them. This instability is very dangerous and needs to be kept under control by particle lasers or it will explode violently, destroying the core and many blocks around it. It has an internal buffer of energy it uses to heat up the reaction to draw more power, this does not affect stability, but increased power in its storage increases raw power output. It has lenses on its side faces to accept particle lasers and outputs power from its top face. Enantiomorphic Reactor Setup Required components for a WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor are: *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Core *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Stabilization Laser (recommended 4) *WarpDrive Laser Medium (Particle Booster) (1 per Stabilization Laser) *ComputerCraft Advanced computer or Equivalent *Wired modems for the Core, Stabilization Lasers, and Computer *Networking cable to connect the modems Start by placing the Reactor Core with room on all sides of it. Leave one block of space on its cardinal faces (the four sides, not the top or bottom) and place Stabilization Lasers just outside of that so there is one block of space between the sides of the Reactor Core and the Stabilization Lasers. Place the Laser Mediums on top of each Stabilization Laser. Hook up wired modems to the bottom of each Stabilization Laser and the Reactor Core and connect them all with networking cable to a wired modem on an Advanced Computer. Remember to right click each modem after placing it to activate it. The Laser Mediums must be powered to make the Stabilization Lasers effective. While it is possible to start a reactor without them having power beforehand, it is recommended that they are powered beforehand to minimize the risk to the Core destabilizing to the point of explosion. Hook up some sort of power conduit or storage from the top of the reactor core to each Laser Medium so that the Reactor Core can power its own Laser Mediums. Go to the Advanced Computer. If you are on a World War Minecraft server the codes should be downloaded already (if so jump to the bullet points), if not then to run the program, type: 'pastebin get FAexu8FH start', then, run start by typing 'start'. *Name your reactor and you will be in its program. Press the key given for the reactor at the bottom (1). *You will see options at the bottom for different commands. **S - Start reactor (don't do this yet): starts the reactor. **P - Stop reactor: stops the reactor. **L - Use lasers: fires all connected lasers once for every time the key is hit. **O - Output mode ***Hold: outputs no power. All power is sent to the internal buffer of the reactor. ***Manual/Unlimited: outputs all of the power it generates as long as there is a place to output it to. ***Surplus above x: outputs any power after x amount of power is stored in the internal buffer. ***Rated at x: outputs x power. **C - Configuration: allows you to manually configure output rate, laser energy level, and target stability. **+/- - Target stability: (Only the +/- on the num pad work) changes the target stability in increments of 1%. **U/J - Laser amount: sets the amount of power spent in each laser shot in increments of 500. **G/T Output rate/threshold: changes the power output in increments of 1000. Note: read this whole next section before attempting to start your first reactor. A reactor can get started in many fashions, this is just a safe and easy way to start one up. This method assumes your Laser Mediums already are powered. *Start by setting the Laser Amount to 25,000 or so. This is enough that will stabilize the reactor enough that there is enough time between laser shots, but will not drain power too much. *Set the target stability to something high like 80%. *Set the output mode to hold and configure the output to be something extremely low like 1. *Start your reactor. *The internal buffer will start to fill and the stability will drop. Once the target stability is reached the Stabilization Lasers will fire to keep the Reactor Core stable. *Once you are generating enough power (over 1k output) switch the output mode to "rated at" and start to increment the power output so that you are still generating more than you output. Do this until you are outputting enough power to keep all of your Stabilization Lasers running. Once you output that much you can wait for the internal buffer to fill or jump to the next step. *Lower the target stability. The lower the stability the more power is generated. A reactor will not explode until stability reaches 0 so it is possible to have a safe reactor setup at extremely low stability percentages. This just means there is less room for error and if something goes wrong with the power going to the Laser Mediums the Reactor Core will blow before you can save it. For now a recommended percentage is about 30%. *Once the internal buffer is completely filled it is time to output power for outside use. You can either set the output to be rated at some value lower than the reactor creates, set it to surplus above the complete internal buffer size, or set it at unlimited and take as much power as possible. The former is recommended and the latter is not. You can adjust the Laser Amount as you see fit, but remember no to tax the Laser Medium buffer size or you will empty the Laser Medium buffer, possibly faster than you can fill it. *Enjoy unlimited power as long as you don't mess something up! Category:Warpdrive Mod Blocks Category:Blocks